Call Of The Watch Dogs: Brink of Annihilation
Call Of The Watch Dogs: Brink of Annihilation is a first-person shooter in the Armada Rising Series. The game takes place in the year 2014 during the War Against the Villain Armada, and the Armada is on the absolute brink of winning this War. In an effort to turn the tide in the Hero Coalition's favor, Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce and Clementine Everett are sent on an impossible mission to infiltrate Armada Tower, located deep in the Metroville Ruins. The game is exclusive to Xbox One and is set for release in 2018. A sequel, War Of Heroes: The New Order, is set for release in 2019. The game is a Prequel to The New Order, explaining how the Hero Coalition lost the War Against the Armada. Cast * Nicholas Bode as Jackson Pearce * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett * Mark Grigsby as Griggs * Noam Jenkins as Aiden Pearce * Anne Hopkins as Nicole Pearce * Dave Fennoy as Lee Everett * Billy Murray as Jonathan Price * Kevin McKidd as John MacTavish * Craig Fairbrass as Simon Riley * Brian Bloom as Keegan Russ * Kevin Gage as Gabriel Rorke Characters Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce - Member of the Hero Coalition and main protagonist. This game is set to be Jacks' last in the COTWD Armada Trilogy. Jacks, in this game, goes with Clementine to the Metroville Ruins to infiltrate Armada Tower, which contains the coordinates to Ozone's Compound. Jacks' weapon is an RW1 Carbine Assault Rifle with an ACOG Sight, Laser Sight and Grenade Launcher. He also carries an MK14-EE with a RXC Scope, Parabolic Tracker and built-in Bullet Cooler (an attachment that reduces recoil). In this game, Jacks is in a relationship with Clementine due to this being a prequel to War Of Heroes: The New Order. Clementine Everett - Member of the Hero Coalition, Jacks' love interest and Lee Everett's adopted daughter. Some time before the events of the game, Lee has died during the Battle of Metroville (which also caused the Coalition to lose the city of Metroville, which was key to the war). Clementine's weapons consist of an MP5 with a Hybrid Sight, Laser Sight and Advanced Rifling. Clementine also carries an Atlas 45-A1 Pistol with a Laser Sight and Advanced Rifling. Griggs - Member of the Hero Coalition and former U.S. Marine. Griggs accompanies Jacks and Clementine to the Metroville Ruins and covers their approach to Armada Tower. He carries a Lynx Sniper with Advanced Rifling and Ballistic CPU. Deceased Characters (Prologue Mission Only) Lee Everett - Clementine's adoptive father and Hero Coalition member. Lee was killed during the Battle of Metroville after an epic last stand, dying at the hands of Ozone. Simon 'Ghost' Riley - Hero Coalition member. Killed by a crashing Armada Jet, which crushed his entire body and caused him to get shot in the head by a stray bullet when he attempted to crawl to cover. John 'Soap' MacTavish - Member of the Hero Coalition and former SAS Member. Soap was killed after a Sentinel Robot stabbed him in the stomach, while two others stabbed him in the chest and back, killing him almost instantly. Captain John Price - One of several Field Commanders for the Hero Coalition. Killed by a Sentinel after jumping in the way of said Sentinel's Vibranium Sword, which hit him in the back and ran him through, killing him. He saved Lee Everett, but this effort proved pointless as Lee was later killed also. Plot Prologue Mission: Battle of Metroville The game starts in the city of Metroville as Jacks is heard narrating "The Armada has been at war with us for 3 months now. We are loosing, and the city of Metroville is one of our last lines of defence. This battle will decide this city's fate!" as a massive battle is shown between the Armada and Hero Coalition is going on, with missiles being launched everywhere, lasers and bullets flying through the air, while Hover Drones, Choppers and VTOL Warships crash into Skyscrapers and into the streets as skyscrapers topple and explode as they hit the streets. In a Coalition Ship high in the city's skies, Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce loads up his RW1 Carbine and attaches his RXCC Scope and other attachments, before running through the Ship's corridors with Lee, Price, Griggs, Ghost and Soap as they strap into a Drop POD along with hundreds of other Coalition Troops. Clementine then says to Jacks "Hey, Jacks! I'll see you on the other side!" and Jacks says "Yeah, we need to stick together here!" as the POD blasts out of the Ship, along with hundreds of others. However, a Havoc Launcher fires several missiles into the air, and Lee says "Command, I'm seeing heavy missile fire in the Drop Path!!" and Command responds "Roger that! Adjusting trajectory for all POD Units!" as the PODs all separate to different areas, and a Annihilator Missile flies past and hits the Coalition Ship above, causing a massive explosion that blows the ship in half as it plummets down from the sky and crashes into the city's Bank Tower, which then topples and explodes. The POD is then hit by a piece of debris from the Ship, causing it to crash through a Skyscraper and get wedged into the side of the building. Jacks then gets up and Clementine asks him "You alright, Jacks?" and Jacks tells her "Yeah, Clem. I'm okay." and Griggs shoots the door of the POD, before kicking it open as the Heroes all jump out one at a time, landing on the floor of a hallway in a building overlooking the massive battle, which is destroying the city. Jacks and the others then activate the Land Assist on their EXO Suits, before jumping down and floating close to the ground before deactivating the Land Assist, which allows them all to land safely. The Heroes then go over to Aiden, who tells them "That Havoc Launcher just took out the Command Ship! We need to destroy that thing now!! Price, get Jacks and all the others moving on the left flank! GO!!" as the Hero Coalition charges through the streets as bullets and missiles fly everywhere, and several VTOLs crash into the streets next to the team. After 2 hours of fighting, Jacks, Clementine, Lee, Soap, Ghost, Griggs and Price then see the Havoc Launcher as it lands next to the crashed Coalition Command Ship as it fires at Coalition Barricades in the streets from afar. Jacks then takes out his Binoculars and zooms in on the Demolition Team, who are lying dead in the streets as Armada Troops roll out in Tanks and Jeeps. Price then says "Okay, alright... I can see their C4 Charges. There's a few Armada Troops in the way, and one M1 Abrams Tank." and Jacks says "I'll use my Exo Hover to fly through the air, launch Grenades at the Troops, kill them, land on the Tank and destroy it with the C4. Soap, you up for getting the Charges?" and Soap answers "If it means winning this damned war, then I'll do anything, kid!" and Clementine says "I'll cover you, there's an ARX-160 here. I'm a pretty good shot with that thing." and the Team gets ready to destroy the Havoc Launcher. Jacks then Boost Jumps into the air and uses Exo Hover to fly through the air, before firing an MDL Grenade Launcher at the Armada Troops below, who all get hit by explosions. Jacks then deactivates his Exo Hover and lands on the Tank, before sticking a Smart Grenade on the top of the Tank, and then Boost Jumping into the air again and watching as the Tank explodes, before landing and grabbing a Ameli Heavy Weapon, firing it at several Armada Troops as Clementine fires her ARX-160 at the enemies, landing headshots and killing several Troops. Soap then grabs the C4 Charges and Boost Jumps into the air, before firing a Stinger M7 Missile SWARM at the enemy Troops, killing them in a series of explosions. Jacks and Soap then get to the Havoc Launcher and Soap throws a C4 Charge into the open Cargo Hold. The Launcher then starts to lift off, but it explodes as the whole Team watches. The Launcher then starts to plummet to the ground, and then explodes, blowing Jacks and Soap several feet back, and the two land hard on their backs. The smoke then clears from the ruined battlefield as the Armada starts to retreat, and the Hero Coalition starts chasing them out. Jacks and Soap then get up as Clementine, Ghost, Lee and Price get to street level and Lee says into his Earpiece "All units, this is Alpha 6... The Havoc Launcher is clear, all air and ground units are clear for assault!" as several VTOL Warships fly above with Tanks on winches below them. However, this victory is short-lived as the VTOLs are all shot down by several Sentinel Dropships that come in and start dropping in massive Sentinel Mark X Robots, and Jacks says "No!..." as the Sentinel's arrive and start killing every Coalition Member they can see as Jacks, Clementine, Price, Soap, Ghost, Griggs and Lee go into a back-to-back formation and aim their guns at the Sentinel Robots. The battle then begins as Ghost starts shooting down several Sentinel Dropships, which crash into the streets and explode, blasting out hundreds of dead Sentinels as Price grabs Dual-Wield XMG Miniguns, before initiating the massive guns' Turret Modes and allows the gun to wrap around his legs and keep him in place as he unloads everything he has into charging Sentinels, who are killed by Jacks, Clementine, Soap, Ghost, Lee and Price, who are all using Heavy Weapons as a form of killing the Robots. After a few more minutes of fighting, the Team starts to run out of ammo as the Sentinels approach, firing Anti-Infiltration Lasers at several approaching Stealth Choppers, which crash into the streets as Jacks gets hit by a crashing Stealth Chopper, causing an explosion that blasts him back. Jacks, now very disoriented, looks around as Ghost is crawling for a discarded RW1 Pistol, and grabs it, firing at an approaching Sentinel. Ghost then runs over to Jacks, who is lying on the floor, and passes him a Vector K7 SMG, saying "Jacks, take this and stay dow-" but an Armada VTOL comes in and fires it's Miniguns, which blasts through Ghost's back and goes right out of his chest as his blood splatters everywhere. Jacks then yells "No!!" as he fires the Vector K7 into the VTOL's cockpit, killing the pilot as the VTOL then crashes next to Jacks and he starts running away, before jumping into a destroyed Pipe System in the destroyed, trench-like street. Clementine then shoots several Sentinel Robots with her Combat PDW (a mix of an MP5 and a PDW), firing several rounds into the Robots, then jumping into the Pipe System and dodging a huge crashing piece of debris from a skyscraper. Jacks and Clementine then hide and start looking over their ammo and weaponry, as Lee, Price and Soap fight Sentinels and Armada Infantry above ground, and Clementine says "Jacks, we need to move now! The Armada is tearing us apart. Look, this is over... I'm sorry, but the city is gone." and Jacks responds "I... I know, Clem. We need the get the others out, and get to the Evac Site!" as he starts to get out of the Pipe System, but Clementine grabs his arm and says "Jacks, if this is the last time we'll see each other, then I'll never have to live this down." as she kisses him on the lips. After several seconds, she stops and says "That's for good luck." and Jacks tells her "Ever since I met you, I've had good luck!" as the two get out of the Pipe System and charge through Armada Forces, shooting several enemy troops along the way. After a few minutes, Lee is blasted back by a Sentinel's Anti-Superhuman Laser, and he struggles to get up as 3 Coalition Troops are executed by Sentinels in front of him. A Sentinel then jumps in and throws it's Vibranium Sword at Lee, but Price jumps in after shooting several Armada Troops, befire being impaled and ran through by the Sword as his blood splatters everywhere, and Soap yells "Price!! NO!!!" as he unloads his ammo into 15 Armada Troops, but is then stabbed in the back by a Sentinel, and two more Sentinels come in, stabbing him through the stomach and chest. With the Coalition tragically beaten back and the Armada taking Metroville, the once great city of Heroes, Jacks and Clementine then run through the streets as an Armada Dropships comes in and releases several Tracer Gunships into the sky. Jacks then says "We have to get to the Evac Site! It's getting hammered by Javelin Missiles!!" as they see dozens of Missiles from Javelin Rocket Launchers flying through the sky and hitting the Metroville Evac Site as hundreds of Pave Low Choppers are shot down with Coalition Troops and Civilians inside them. Jacks and Clementine then get into a Chinook Helicopter with Aiden, Nicole and others, and they take off into the City Skyline as hundreds of Armada Dropships fly above the city, and Aiden says "I can't believe it... They're gone. The Coalition has lost." as Clementine cries over Lee's death, and Jacks comforts her as he too watches the city get taken over and destroyed by the Villain Armada. Act I-III (Main Missions, 10 Months Later) The game then switches to 10 Months Later as it shows Jacks, Clementine and Griggs in a car, with Griggs driving along the destroyed Metroville Outskirts as Clementine asks "Are we there yet?" and Griggs answers "No, not yet. We're still about 6 miles out from the Metroville Ruins. How's Jacks doing?" and Clementine looks at Jacks, who is sleeping next to her, and then says to Griggs "He's out cold. I'm not going to wake him. He needs the sleep." and Griggs agrees with her, saying "He's only 8 months from becoming 13. So, yeah, especially with everything that's happened. He has to be rest before this mission, it's the most important in the whole War." as he keeps driving, going past a crashed VTOL Warship and a nearby UH-60 Blackhawk, which is also crashed into the ground in a nearby field. Clementine then says "Jacks, well... You don't know his past as well as I do, Griggs. He's had it rough, more than anyone else apart from his uncle and mother. His dad took of when he was 5 years old, his sister died when he was 9. He got diagnosed with PTSD, which he has again after all the death and suffering he's seen." and Jacks, still sleeping, accidentally leans his head on Clementine's shoulder, and Griggs says "Well, that's just adorable. You two are really close friends considering the situation that The Hero Coalition is in." and Clementine tells him "We're much closer than a lot of people think. I'm really one of three people Jacks even talks to, really. Since his uncle and mother are out on missions most of the time... Well, I'm really the only person Jacks has to be attached to. You know, someone who helps him and a close friend he can kind of cling on to." and Griggs responds "Yeah, I guess. You might want to wake him up in a minute, though. We're getting close to the city." as the Metroville Ruins are seen, with fallen skyscrapers, streets littered with corpses, destroyed Tanks, crashed Helicopters and VTOL Warships as hundreds of Razorback VTOLs and Gunships fly over the skies of the city. 3 hours later, Jacks and Clementine sit at their Campsite in the Metroville Outskirts while Griggs grabs his Lynx Sniper and equips a Silencer and Ballistic CPU, going out to hunt for food. Clementine then says "This fire is going to be put out by the rain soon. This city gets climate problems all the time because of the destruction." and Jacks tells her "I can't believe they took the city. Ghost, Price and all the others... They're all gone. It's all my fault." and Clementine gets closer to him, saying "Don't say that, Jacks. None of it was your fault. You couldn't have done anything to prevent it!" and Jacks responds "I could have destroyed those Sentinel Robots and stopped them. I could have saved them, but... I was just too weak." and Clementine tells him "You can't be like that. You're only one person. We wouldn't have hope without you, you're what keeps the Coalition going." and Jacks' face goes red, and he says "You... You mean that?" and Clementine responds by kissing him on the lips. After a few seconds, she stops and says "Of course I do, Jacks. I love you, okay? I always have, and I always will. No matter what, I'm with you until the end of the line." and Jacks tells her "I love you too. Ever since I first saw you. Now let's go and hand the Armada their own medicine. A huge taste of defeat." as they load up and prepare for the next morning's infiltration. The next morning, Jacks and Clementine run across the destroyed Skyscrapers of Metroville as Griggs sets up a Sniper's Nest on top of the Metroville Bank Tower. Jacks, noticing the snowy climate of the city, says "I've actually gotten used to this kind of weather." and Clementine asks "Well, how? I mean, this snowstorm is picking up. There's going to be rain along with it too." and Jacks answers "I'm from Chicago, Clem. Believe me, a snowstorm to me is like a light breeze. The winters over in Chicago were absolutely freezing." and Clementine jokingly says "No wonder your uncle wore that trench coat all the time." as they stop and look at the massive Armada Tower right in the middle of the city, which has hundreds of Supply Trucks and Razorback VTOLs driving in and flying above the Perimeter Wall. Jacks then looks above as he sees a Pave Low Helicopter arrive as he says "He's right on time. This Tower is owned by an Armada General named Gabriel Rorke, and that's his personal Chopper." as he takes out a pair of Advanced Binoculars and then zooms in on the Helipad of the Tower as Rorke gets out of the Pave Low, and then Jacks starts scanning Rorke's face for a Database Analysis. Category:Video Games